poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna is healed/Do you want to build a snowman?
This is how the scene where Anna get healed in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. gang follows the king and Queen with thier daughters Cody Fairbrother: I hope the king knows he's doing, bro. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Kristoff see the gang go by and see a ice trail Young Kristoff: Ice? is seen riding Sven Young Kristoff: Faster, Sven! the gang, they arrive with the king, queen and princesses of Arendelle King of Arendelle: Please, help! My daughter! a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, then they rocks unfold and turn into trolls Troll: It's the king! they watch from behind a rock Young Kristoff: Trolls...? the rock in front of them unfolds Bulda: Shush! I'm trying to listen. troll grabs Kristoff and Sven by the hand brings them in close against her, Sven licks the trolls face and she looks at them both Cuties. I'm gonna keep you. head troll approaches the King and Queen Grand Pabbie: Your Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed? Ryan F-Freeman: Ummm. She is born with them. King of Arendelle: Ryan's right. And they're getting stronger. Evil Ryan: Will you check on Anna? Queen kneels and Grand Pabbie checks on Anna Grand Pabbie: You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Ryan F-Freeman: That's what I said earlier, buddy. King of Arendelle: Do what you must. Bertram T. Monkey: What will we do, oh king of the trolls? Grand Pabbie: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. his magic to pull out a magic aura of Anna's memories and changed them to memories of Elsa without magic But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. places Anna's memories in Anna’s head She'll be okay. Young Elsa: But, she won't remember I have powers? Meg Griffin: I think it's for the best. Ryan has ice and snow powers as well. He will control it. Grand Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. he shows a silhouette of an adult Elsa and Ryan creating magical snowflakes Grand Pabbie: There is beauty in it. see a giant snowflake turn red and spiky Grand Pabbie: But also great danger. Young Elsa: gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. Grand Pabbie: You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. Elsa silhouette disappears with the Ryan silhouette when they get attacked by silhouettes of angry people. The voice of Elsa screaming is heard. Young Elsa hugs her father King of Arendelle: No. We'll protect her. She will learn to control it. I'm sure. Ryan F-Freeman: I will help her control her magic, your highness. Until she control her magic, tell the guards to lock the gates, reduce the staff and limit her contact with people to keep her powers safe and hidden from anyone. Including Anna. castle doors and windows are closed and the two sisters separated from each other, Anna watches as Elsa goes into her room and close the door, Anna looks sad and confused a snowy days, Anna, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to the door of Elsa's room then Cody arrives Cody Faibrother: Hey, Anna. I hope my bro's okay. Elsa? knocks on the door then starts to sing Young Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, Let's go and play~ I never see you anymore~ Come out the door~ It's like you've gone away~ We used to be best buddies~ And now we're not~ I wish you would tell me why?~ Do you wanna build a snowman?~ Cody Fairbrother: [] It doesn't have to be a snowman~ Young Elsa: Go Away, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: She is okay Inside, Cody. Young Anna: Okay, bye~ leaves sadly. Inside Elsa's room, she puts her hands on a window sill and Ice appears. Later, the king puts gloves on Elsa's hands King of Arendelle: These gloves will help. Ryan F-Freeman: See, Elsa? Conceal it. Young Elsa: Don't feel it. Ryan, King and Elsa: Don't let it show. Cody and Anna, they knock on the door then Cody starts to sing Cody Fairbrother: Do you wanna build a snowman?~ Or ride thier bike around the halls?~ I think some company is overdue~ Anna started talking to the pictures on the walls~ runs to Anna and looks at Lady Cody Fairbrother: Lady loves me, Jess. sings It gets a little lonely~ All these empty rooms, just watching the hours fly by~ snaps his fingers to the ticking of the clock Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts